ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Tornado of Creation
The Tornado of Creation was a powerful maneuver used by the First Spinjitzu Master to create Ninjago. It combines the individual elements into a maelstrom of pure energy that can create something out of nothing—however, the Ninja use it to absorb items in their surroundings to construct new objects and weapons. The tornado could only be used through the combined power and presence of the Golden Weapons.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/1067687234743214080 Appearances King of Shadows Master Wu first told the Ninja about the Tornado of Creation during the trip to retrieve the Shurikens of Ice. He explained that the Ninja had to focus and combine their powers—if they were careless, the technique could have disastrous consequences. Weapons of Destiny While sneaking through the Underworld to rescue Master Wu and the Sword of Fire, the Ninja were confronted and surrounded by an army of Skulkin and Spykor. With no other options, they took Jay's suggestion and used the Tornado of Creation for the first time, sucking in their enemies, the Skulkin's vehicles, and parts of Garmadon's fortress. When the Ninja completed the technique, they discovered that they had created a massive ferris wheel, with cage-like gondolas imprisoning the Skulkin. The Snake King When the Ninja were captured in The Lost City of Ouroboros, Pythor forced them to fight Samurai X in a Slither Pit. Outgunned by the enigmatic warrior, the Ninja used the Tornado of Creation, building a gigantic slingshot they used to damage the Samurai Mech. Day of the Great Devourer After narrowly escaping being consumed by The Great Devourer, the Ninja fled to Ed & Edna's Scrap N Junk to formulate a new plan. Using a set of blueprints and the massive amount of scrap lying around, they used the Tornado of Creation to build a vehicle to fight the Devourer: the Ultra Sonic Raider. Aftermath After Lord Garmadon took the Golden Weapons and they were blasted into space, the weapons were obtained and melted into the Golden Armor. With the weapons destroyed, it was no longer possible to summon the Tornado of Creation. Endings After failing to defeat the Oni and when Kai reforges the weapons, Lloyd has an idea to use The Tornado of Creation, with the help of Wu, Garmadon and the rest of the Ninja, to wipe the Oni out. After the tornado is formed, a wave of Golden Power spreads throughout the Sixteen Realms saving everyone who had been petrified. After it was used, Lloyd is knocked unconscious and sees a vision of the First Spinjitzu Master. Appearances ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Pilot Episodes *4. "Weapons of Destiny" Season 1: Rise of the Snakes *6. "The Snake King" *13. "Day of the Great Devourer" Season 10: March of the Oni *98. "Endings" Video Games (non-canon) *LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin'' *''The LEGO Ninjago Movie Videogame'' Trivia *Even though it has been said that if done incorrectly it will lead to disastrous consequences, it is never revealed what they are. *Though the order of the elements that the Ninja shout seems to be the (lowest to highest) altitudes that they are most commonly found at, the Tornado of Creation itself makes the elements appear in a different order: (from bottom to top) Ice, Lightning, Earth, Fire. *The Tornado of Creation is featured in The LEGO Ninjago Movie Videogame. However, here it is depicted as a vortex which summons structures and pieces used for hub world renovations a la LEGO Dimensions. *Until Season 10, the Tornado of Creation had not been used since "Day of the Great Devourer." This is because it is impossible without the Four Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu, which were taken from the Ninja in Season 1, then melted into the Golden Armor in Season 3. In Season 10, as a result of the Golden Weapons being reforged by Kai, the Tornado of Creation was accessible again. In addition, Lloyd, Nya, Wu, and Garmadon were involved in summoning it. After the Golden Weapons lost their power because of the tornado, it is once again no longer possible. Gallery ToC4.png|The Tornado of Creation used in the Underworld. Tornado6.png|Tornado against Samurai X during "The Snake King" SorTOC.png|Using it against Ronin Tornadoofcreation1.png tornados10.png|The Tornado of Creation as shown in March of the Oni, now powered up with Lloyd, Nya, Wu, and Garmadon inside. Tornadoofcreation_s10.png References Category:Creation Category:Spinjitzu Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Fire Category:Ice Category:Lightning Category:Earth Category:Rise of the Snakes Category:2019 Category:Pilot Episodes Category:March of the Oni Category:Water Category:Energy Category:Destruction